nishigaokafandomcom-20200214-history
Shouji Aihara
Shouji Aihara '(Japanese: '相原 昌二 ''Aihara Shouji'') is Appearance What your OC looks like (including to others, in case it's important). Personality "quote" *'Ambitious - resourceful - reliable - savvy - assertive' *'Competitive - uninhibited - enigmatic - dry - composed' *'Sarcastic - calculating - cynical - petulant - insincere' A taste for more seeming to run in the Aihara family, Shouji is every bit as ambitious as his next of kin. One might even say his zeal exceeds, or at least matches, that of his grandfather, who is almost notorious for it. Shouji is resourceful, being able to quickly solve problems by thinking outside of the box, almost as if embodying the idiom, 'where there's a will, there's a way'. He uses these problem-solving skills to his advantage, planning several steps ahead and always thinking of alternatives. In this way, he can be seen as quite reliable, as once he is entrusted with a task, he will do everything in his power to complete it as well as possible. This need for perfect completion goes hand in hand with his competitive streak. If there's one thing that most everyone knows about Shouji, it's his innate drive to be the best of the best in every field he is remotely interested in. As such, he has a strong presence and a rather forceful personality, bordering on authoritative at times. His face is usually set in something either resembling disdain or a smirk. Using his theoretical knowledge and practical experience, Shouji has surprisingly good judgement when it comes to handling and predicting situations. He speaks his mind without restraint, though whether he means for his words to carry certain weight can only be noticed by those who perceive the subtle. In this sense, Shouji can be rather difficult to read. As he exerts exceptional control over himself and how other people perceive him, though effortless, he carefully chooses what words to say to whom. He schemes and socialises to get things done how he wants them done, not thinking too much about the implications of steering people certain directions. Shouji can seem rather deadpan and malicious, deriving from his cynicism. In contrast to his sister who mostly uses positive reinforcement to navigate the social sphere, Shouji is distrustful of others and thus uses more acidic and unimpressed behaviour, snide and sarcastic remarks not unfamiliar to him. Though very much in control of himself, when he truly finds something distasteful, he becomes more childishly moody towards the object of his rage. All in all, it is difficult to tell what Shouji really feels at any given moment, though few truly intend to do so anyway. While some could describe him as emotionally unavailable, the truth of the matter is that wearing his heart on his sleeve makes him too vulnerable for his liking. For Shouji, things are just easier this way. Skills Powers Abilities Techniques Weaknesses Paraphernalia Equipment Transportation Weapons Trivia *Goals: *Fears: *Addictions: *Allergies: *Ailments: *Speciality: *Hobbies: *Motto: *MBTI: *insert further facts here